


Forgivness

by ArdynIzuniaTrashLord (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Forgiveness, Gen, Happy Ending, NOT HIS FRIENDS, No Shit, Peace, Right?, Spoilers for chapter 15, THAT'S REGIS WIFE NAME, and lunafreya, ardyn kills noctis mother, but just mourning noctis' death, father - Freeform, his friends are alive, honestly i just hear it in stories, peaceful entire life, you're welcome arydn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArdynIzuniaTrashLord
Summary: You can reclaim your crown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH,THIS IS A SAD AS HELL STORY I MADE I'M SO SORRY
> 
> o yeah, this isn't EXACTLY shippy. More like feelings and angst.
> 
> don'tfuckingkillme
> 
> I'm really sorry if there's a couple mistakes in here!

 

 

[( X )](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZeVx_9au5g)

 

"Close your eyes...forevermore..." Noctis softly spoke. The rain poured down on their clothing, the night sky still pitch black as always. But it wouldn't be anymore, as a blinding light would shine over the horizon. The quiet splashes of rain created small puddles, making clicking sounds against the stone.

 

"I will await you...in the beyond." Ardyn replied, shutting his eyes. His body turned into ashes as you'd see from paper. 

 

Noctis shut his eyes, watching the man's body fade away.

 

\----

 

 

"So this is farewell?" Ignis questioned. 

 

 

"Yeah. Here we are."

 

"It's all you." Gladio added in. Noctis simply nodded his head. What was awaiting him made his heart pound like crazy. He clenched his fist, turning around.

 

"No turning back now..." Prompto said.

 

"Prompto. Gladio. Ignis. I'll leave it to you. Walk tall, my friends." Noctis spoke once more. His body wanted to regret every action was taking. His limbs fell numb, his throat was dry. Noctis never wanted to leave his brothers.

 

"Godspeed...and take care." The blind man said. The droplets continued raining down onto their black leather clothing, sliding off and to the ground.

 

"Majesty." He added in.

 

They bowed politely, hearing sounds of rumbling behind their backs. Daemons were summoned, coming up from the ground. They were yearning for a taste of human flesh. They grabbed at the stone, climbing higher and higher out of the ground until their monstrous large feet touched. Black goo flooded the place, the daemons aura a dark purple with a little brighter violet sparks.

 

They were huge. Gigantic. Could even range from 20 Gladio's head to toe.

 

The three looked up at their prince, he did the same to them. None of them spoke. It all left but a pregnant silence.

 

Noctis put his fist to his heart. "The time has come."

 

He turned on his heels, ascending up.

 

\----

 

Noctis, currently inside his home, going through corridor by corridor. He remembered everything- the time his father assigned him and his buddies to adventure off to Altissia. Oh how young they were back then. Now they're all grown up men. Maybe even including Prompto. He'd pout and make crying sounds, acting if he was weeping. They'd all laugh it off. But now, if they were crying, they'd all take it seriously.

 

Noctis walked up the stairs, heading over to the throne his father once sat in. The stairs were almost broken, a giant gaping hole in the wall was still there. Noct remembered as he warped out, in order to defeat Ardyn once for all.

 

The Crystal was chained by it's tip, hanging just above the throne.

 

It was so quiet. The sounds of rainpour over the roof was only the noises Noct could hear. His footsteps were so quiet, he felt like he was deaf. The prince approached the throne, heading to the left armrest. He put his hand on it.

 

"I'm home." He stats. The stone was so cold against his fingertips. The warmth he had back then, camping with his friends, snuggling together in a camping tent, Gladio probably making the loudest snores, causing everybody to pour a cold bucket of water on him. Times were fun.

 

"I walked tall..." Noct added. The words out of his father's tongue.

 

_"Walk tall, my son."_

 

"And though it took me awhile," 

 

"I'm ready now."

 

The prince let out a soft grunt, heading in front of the throne. His bottom fell down gently. Noctis paused his breath, embracing on what would happen next. He let go, exhaling what he had left in his lungs.

 

"I love you all. Luna, guys..." The ring shined a bright blue.

 

"Dad..."

 

Noct could just feel his father's presence to his left, standing right beside him and proud of his son.

 

"The time we had together," Despite fighting a couple times, arguing or letting out huge tantrums (mostly Noctis), they still loved each other. Maybe locking each other in their rooms (mostly Noctis) for a couple weeks, not looking at each other, probably for days. They still loved each other.

 

"I cherish." 

 

The prince raised his head up, chin high. "King's of Lucis..."

 

"Come to me."

 

Noctis summons his main weapon in his right hand, slamming the blade's tip to the ground in front of him. Both of his hands grip the handle tightly, never letting go. Noct knows what's going to happen. 

 

Swords of all weaponry slam down in a circle, particles of shiny blue.

 

The Kings of Lucis...fading out of the ground- their bodies covered in amour that could only be sustained by a giant. One of the King's, had wings behind it's back, full on armour. It grabbed it's sword by the right hand, in a pose where he'd attack.

 

Flying forward in top speed, the tip going into the ring. Noct let out a loud grunt sound out of pain. Feeling Regis presence by his side, he could sense that he felt so much pain over him. This would take all the King's, suffer a painful destiny and right after, kill the Chancellor and die. The prince's fingers twitched, trembling back and forth. He still gripped onto the handle.

 

Another one went in. Each time they did so, a grunt would escape out of Noctis' lips. He couldn't control himself. He could've stayed silent. Though, the pain was unreliable. It felt so unexpected. One of them entered through so painfully, the prince coughed roughly, leaning forward in pain.

 

Another,

 

another,

 

another,

 

another,

 

and many more, until...

 

the last one.

 

Noct let go of the handle, his hands slowly descending. His fingertips slid down, feeling the cold metal.

 

"Dad...trust in me." He somehow managed to whisper.

 

The prince's gaze looked up. His father, right in front of him, glistening in blue particles. They formed his figure so very well, Noct almost thought his father was actually alive and in front of him.

 

Regis hand pulled back. It left a quiet silence. The King wanted his son to recover, though, he needed to do this task. Noctis slowly nodded his head, understanding the task that was handed.

 

Regis thrusted his weapon straight to his son, causing him to let out a pained grunt.

 

The ring stopped shining blue.

 

Noct looked like he passed out. Or even dead.

 

But then, the ring ignited a white blinding light, engulfing Noctis in it. The prince was standing, his feet seeming like he was flying in thin air. White sparkles formed a weapon, Noct's hand wrapping around the handle.

 

Noctis pulled back his elbow. He threw it down the funnel below him, teleporting away.

 

 

\----

Ardyn Izunia...

 

He was standing right there, in front of Noctis. Or so called great, great, great, great, great grandson. Of course, he needed to give a show for politeness! The Chancellor held to his hat, gripping the top. He made a swooping bow, prompting a chuckle out of his lips.

 

Ardyn shook his head, blinking twice. What in front of him, were Noctis, his friends and Regis. He let out a animalistic growl in denial.

 

It was all fake, right? Just an illusion.

 

Ardyn brought out his hand. Once did so, he felt another hand touch it. It was gentle, soft and smooth. Looking down, Luna was there. He healing brightly shined yellow, causing the former Chosen King to shake away.

 

Was he being healed?

 

Was Lunafreya trying to heal him that whole time, right before her death!? 

 

Noctis brought out his hand, part of his body turning into an ashy, grey and orange ray of skin. Kind of like lava. Something was forming behind his back. Sharp shards of blue and white light appeared, extending out of the man's back.

 

Noct let out loud grunts, feeling more pain. Can he not get a break?

 

The ring shined a purple, blue colour, glistening throughout The Beyond. Coming out, flying in the air, were weapons. Noct fell to his knees, who couldn't take anymore pain much longer. The prince thrusted his arm back, but then threw his fist towards Ardyn Izunia. The Kings of Lucis obeyed, heading to the Chancellor. Flying over, Arydn let out his final last words, which were just distorted daemon growls.

 

Being hit multiple times, Regis blew the last one, erasing Ardyn forever.

 

The prince staggered to his left and right. His body fell back, turning into white ashes like Ardyn's did. The ring, flying away, broke apart. The Lucis Caelum bloodline doesn't exist anymore. Including him and Ardyn.

 

He did it.

 

"It's finally over..."

 

 

\----

 

Noctis, walking away in the afterlife. His body was transparent, sparkling, shining as if he was an angel. His duty was done.

 

Once, the helpless, hapless King, now living off a peaceful life with his father. His fiancee, right by his side. They were living a peaceful afterlife. In front of them, there was a bright light where the dead can live on.

 

Though, somebody wasn't there that Noctis knew greatly. The prince spun around, facing a man with red hair, amber eyes, wearing a large coat with multiple layers and a fedora. Ardyn was standing there.

 

He didn't move an inch. His gaze was facing at Noct's, their eyes matching each other's. Regis did the same, turning around on hi feet. He put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring his son. Luna, to Noctis side simply put her hands in front of her, clasping together. All she did was look down at the ground, her eyes half filled with sorrow and half filled with guilt.

 

Noctis was the first to move out, away from the light. It got darker and darker. Ardyn was quite surprised, but only his eyes shown it. The Chancellor, not quite sure what to do. He was dead, yes. Noctis finished him off, removing his immortality. 

 

Regis' gaze was glaring at the Chancellor. He couldn't ever forgive him for murdering his wife, himself and Noct' fiancee. Though, for his son's point of view, it was all different. All Ardyn wanted, was a peaceful afterlife. Though, it was never given to him. What was given to him, was immortality. After all those years, he wanted to get revenge. After deepening the world into darkness, he finally got what he got.

 

A peaceful afterlife and an end to his painful immortality.

 

Ardyn was about to approach the afterlife, where everybody, pure hearted, who deserves a new light. Though, the amber-eyed man made everything into destruction. He twisted the world just for Noctis to see, finding his expression almost priceless. His sick, sadistic pleasure seemed to fade away. He no longer had that tainted darkness inside of him.

 

"Once a helpless, halpess King..." Noctis repeated those exact words. Ardyn mouthed something under his breath, which no one could hear. 

 

"Son-" Regis began but was cut off with his son's hand stopping him.

 

Noctis walked up to the once tainted man, looking up. They two looked at each other's eyes, having a silence. The prince was the first to speak. Most likely; laugh. Ardyn's eyes went wide, surprised. 

 

"Your expression is priceless, you know." He joked with a small smile tugging at the right side of his lips. Noct's head cocked to the right, observing the man's facial expression Ardyn shut his eyes softly, prompting a soft chuckle and a smile. Their laughter conjoined together as if they were men having a funny as hell conversation. Noctis turned away, letting Ardyn's face turn back into a frown.

 

The prince stopped his footsteps, his head turning over his shoulder. His body twisted back again, slowly thusting his hand to the Chancellor.

 

"I forgive you..." Noctis bit his tongue. His mother; killed. Father; killed. Fiancee; killed. All by the same man to torture Noctis to the end of his demise. Ardyn lifted his chin up, nodding his head. He walked forward, heading to the bright light.

 

Regis' glare turned down, his wrinkles reducing. If his son forgives him, he may have to do the same. Luna looks up at Noctis' face, looking deep into his eyes. The prince nodded his head, reassuring his fiancee.

 

They turn around, heading to the light. Noct walks forward in front of his father and fiancee, walking side by side with Ardyn. Behind the four, were the Kings of Lucis. They weren't in their blue, shimmering particle forms, but in their human ones. Only difference was that they were transparent. While walking into the light, they all followed Noct. He may now finally reclaim his crown. Ardyn can finally reclaim his crown. Once the former Chosen King, now back in his place.

 

When entering through the bright light, Noctis mouth opens up.

 

"Walk tall, Ardyn." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
